Exemplary embodiments generally relate to electrical computers and, more particularly, to targeting of content to clients.
Targeted content is desirable. Subscribers have hundreds of channels and thousands of music, movie, and other content choices. Many subscribers thus only want content that matches their interests. Content providers also want to target content to only those most receptive.